


A First Meeting

by Severedpsychos



Category: MGSV Ground Zeroes, Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid, Peace Walker - Fandom
Genre: 25 years later..., Big Boss and V like to get chummy, Big Boss as a fierce runaway looking to join the army, Big Boss has manners!, If You Squint - Freeform, Morpho is a fighter jock, Pre Ground Zeros era, Rescuing Paz, The beginning imaginings Of Big Boss’ Harley fetish, V is the surrogate Daddy, Well before their formative years, as always..., hilarious shit, it’s a long story..., love at first bromance, now..., reminiscing on old times, told by the Medic, ”You’re pretty good” reversed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severedpsychos/pseuds/Severedpsychos
Summary: The Medic recounts his first encounter with Big Boss, while getting ready for a mission that changes everything.
Kudos: 2





	A First Meeting

The Medic was conducting routine restock and checks of medical gear for Morpho’s helicopter, Aid bag laid out in seeming chaos. Snake was watching carefully even though his eye wandered from time to time, scanning the area around them carefully. 

The Medic spoke first, “It’s been 25 years this month since we met at that gas station outside West Point. Hard to believe that you went from some scrappy teen to leader of your own private army. Do you remember how that played out Jack?”

A grunt that halfway resembled a rumbling laugh came from Snake as he pulled a cigar from a front pocket of his uniform jacket. While for him, that, essentially, meant he affirmed that he remembered, he went the extra mile after taking his time trimming and lighting his cigar, he actually nodded.

“You looked like you hadn’t eaten or bathed in a week, I looked like every other cookie cutter cadet on leave. You held a knife on me and demanded the beef jerky I was currently munching on. I honestly couldn’t help but to laugh. The look of admiration and fierce determination was mixed on your face as I just tossed it to you.” The Medic chuckled with a bright grin on his face.

“Your face lit up like it was Christmas, New Year’s, and the Fourth of July rolled into one. Never seen food disappear so fast. Then you demanded I hand over my money, I got to feeling some kind of way about that, but declined to lay hands on you or fork over my cash. I offered you a ride instead, the smartass you were at the time sure was quick to point out I had no car. You were right, I didn’t, but when I hooked my thumb to point out my Harley at the pump, your eyes sure got big and round. I couldn’t picture a kid more excited as you bolted over to check it out.”

“I caught up to you and swatted the back of your head, you glared that patented glare of yours and was about to point that knife at me again. I had a big smile and told you, “Don’t you point that knife at me again. All I ever did was offer food and a ride, despite you doing it the first time. Has no one taught you manners or courtesy? I thought the south was famous for it.” You briefly looked ashamed and nearly jumped out of your skin when I picked you up and sat you on the bike.”

“I hopped on and we got going, the rumble of the engine was our conversation as I gave the devil a run for his money, with you laughing the whole way. Finally we stopped at a diner close to the academy and I bought us dinner that seemed to disappear faster than the damn beef jerky did. I told you, “stay out of trouble and I’ll come here every weekend and get us some lunches and things. I won’t ask your circumstances as I’m very certain you wouldn’t tell me, but I’ll talk Army stuff with you so, if you like, you can join up when your aged up a bit. Mans got to have a job to make his own way.” You just nodded, sitting back on that bench like you ate every last thing in the diner.”

“I got up to leave and you asked me my name, you remember what I told you?” The Medic said with a smirk.

Snake gave a mild one eyed glare while he drew deep on his cigar, “I’ll tell you mine when you tell me yours.”

“That’s right, you never did tell me your name, I learned through other channels what your name is. By the time you got around to learning mine, you had already gotten used to calling me Medic, right along with every other grunt I’ve ever worked with, either that or Doc.”

“Anyways, you just had a dumbfounded look as I walked away, I never paid for the meal and stuck you with doing dishes to pay off the debt. That old man that ran the diner ran you ragged but he gave you a job and a place to sleep. I kept my word and now here we are a quarter century later still friends and still doing the same jobs.”

The Medic finished his checklist and called out to the pilot of the chopper, “Morpho, we are green on all our gear back here, how are you?” A flippant upturned thumb was the only response he got in return. “What do you say Big Boss, ready to go rescue an Angel and the poor kid who thinks he has a chance with her?”

Snake smiled behind a thick cloud of cigar smoke, “Can’t keep’em waiting, huh?”


End file.
